


Find Bruce Banner

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Detectives, Fluff and Angst, Investigations, Kidnapping, M/M, Manhunt - Freeform, Murder, Rescue Missions, moving day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A massive manhunt breaks out when Bruce Banner goes missing. The detectives have to rush to find him before the government does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the fic I promised. This is Bruce's story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storms sets in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. RftG will be next to be updated.

Derek and Stiles were in the office. They were updating some files.

"Remember our first case?" Derek mentioned.

"How could I forget? The prime suspect ended up dead because he moonlighted as a blackmailer. I'm so glad we found his victim." Stiles declared.

"Then there was the so called ghost." Derek continued.

"I hardly expected there to be two culprits." Stiles sighed. The resulting scandal had yet to die down. Derek nodded, he had to agree.

"That pirating ring was a strange case too." he mused. Stiles groaned at the memory.

"Anyway! Next, there was Romeo." he said in an attempt to change the subject.

"I still can't look at the serial killer case without seeing the cage." he grimaced.

"We found Alicia and brought her home." Derek offered, as he changed the subject. Stiles smiled at the memory before he resumed the stroll down memory lane.

"Then there was the art thief that stalked Steve." he recalled.

"The Collector was creepy." he added on.

"We cleared Bucky's friend and Ryan found her sister." Derek smiled.

"Right, then Jackson decided to be wise guy and pull pranks. That took some time to fix that mess." Stiles said.

"We helped Bronwen." Derek mused.

"The three cases we worked at the same time were tiring." Stiles mentioned.

"We managed to find two people, clear a name, and get another arrested." Derek reminisced.

"This past one wasn't any less crazy." Stiles finished.

* * *

**_Three weeks earlier;_ **

Bucky and Steve were alone. They happily cuddled on their couch.

"Everything is so calm this week," Bucky was saying.

"I've gotten through some commissions." Steve responded.

"Maybe, we can take another day off and relax." Bucky suggested.

"Awesome!" Steve beamed. He kissed his husband sweetly with a smile.

* * *

Elsewhere, Bruce's kidnapper was confused and irritated. His partner had gotten scared and caused a huge amount of unwanted attention.

"I can't do a damn thing while all of this attention is on us." he cursed.

"I'll have to go at it alone then." he declared. As he got ready to follow though with his plans.


	2. Commission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets more jobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next.

The Hale, Argent, and Townsend families gathered with Stiles, Isaac, Ryan, and Danielle for breakfast. After the Belgian waffles were done, they sat down at the table. An array of fruits, syrup, and cream was laid out on the breakfast table. There was maple, caramel, and chocolate syrup in addition to blueberries, strawberries, raspberries and bananas on a platter.

Some of the toppings proved to be too popular. Ryan tried to steal all of the berries, but a disapproving look from Derek made her think twice.

"Cora, stop hogging the chocolate syrup. Everyone wants some," Peter chastised. When Isaac tried to hoard the cream, Rose put her feet down,

"How about everyone get a certain portion of toppings?" she proposed.

"Sounds fair," everyone chorused before taking their portion. One crisis was adverted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bruce was slumped on the ground of his holding cell. He could barely keep his eyes open and couldn't move. He hoped that someone would save him, but that hope was wearing thin.

* * *

While Bruce was losing hope, Steve had more commissions to do. Sam asked for a bright landscape of the VA. So Steve painted a Japanese garden. Bucky recognized the inspiration for it.

"Brooklyn Botanic?" he asked.

"Yeah. Good eye." Steve smiled as he moved on to the next commission. It was for Noshiko. Ken had commissioned it for their wedding anniversary. Steve painted a sakura tree with white and dark pink flowers.

After putting the finishing touches on it and setting the painting aside, Steve went to Chris's commission. He asked for a painting for their bedroom. He wanted a family portrait. Steve agreed and got visual reference by having them pose while he sketched.

He set his work aside and smiled. He made good money doing what he loved and made others happy.

* * *

Elsewhere, Corrine was plotting her scheme. She was still, only tapping her fingers in thought. She smirked when the perfect idea came to her. 

"Let the games begin." she declared.

* * *

Two hours later, Derek and Stiles had alone time. The couple cuddled together.

"What are we doing today?" Derek asked.

"I was going to finish some paperwork and grab lunch." Stiles said.

"How about I take you out?" Derek offered.

"Sure," Stiles grinned. He kissed his boyfriend and got up to get dressed.


	3. Investigate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The FBI makes an arrest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Depending on how things pans out, ch 3 should be posted tmw.

Tony was in his hideout. He was flipping through some channels.

"In other news, the search is still on for Bruce Banner-" That got Tony's attention.

"No! Please don't let this be because of who i think it is." he breathed as he began to panic. Bruce could be seriously hurt. He never went off the grid like this.

"I need to help him. I have to help him!" he declared.

* * *

That evening, Boyd, Erica, Derek, Stiles, Brett, and Liam went out on a group date. They went to an art show. They had fun watching artists paint and hearing the history of some works. The couples supported the artists with donations and continued to have a good night.

* * *

The next day, Derek, Stiles, Allison, Malia, and Cora continued to investigate Bruce's disappearance. They talked with the few friends he had and coworkers.

"Dr. Banner didn't have enemies here." Rebecca was saying.

"No, he was a great guy. He really liked his work." Stephen Strange replied. As they turned to leave, another co-worker had a request for them.

"Please bring him back safe." they pleaded.

* * *

Danielle was at the annual weekly meeting at SI. Bucky, Pepper, Jane, and Darcy also attended. The heads of respective departments, the CEO; Obadiah Stane, and the stockholders were in attendance.

"Today, we must defend the company." a shareholder said when the meeting was underway.

"We have to address how we have fared since Tony Stark went missing." Stane added. Pepper stood up abruptly.

"Tony did not leave of his free will." she declared.

"Still. We cannot wait for him to return." Stane replied in an attempt to reason with her.  Before Pepper could reply, the glass door swung open and many agents of the FBI stormed in. They surrounded Stane and placed cuffs on his wrists.

"Obadiah Stane, you are under arrest." Jez announced.

"For what?!" he yelled.

"Arms dealing and aiding terrorism by way of weapons." Jez replied. He was dragged out of the building in front of many execs.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some time alone. Bucky spooned Steve on their bed. Steve was happy and content to be in his arms.

"Stane was arrested," Bucky was saying.

"It's been all over the news." Steve nodded.

"I'll tell you even more about it later. Now, let it be just us." Bucky responded. Steve snuggled into his chest with a sigh.

"Love you." he replied.


	4. Conquer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faustus and Dottie have a scheme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. RftG will be next to be updated.

Dr. Briggs had another group session. Malia was having the toughest time during the session. Her grief was massive. Ryan was shaking with anger. Isaac had resigned himself to just speaking. Alicia was still traumatized and had her doubts. Dr. Briggs wore her worry on her sleeve. The kids were almost all withdrawn.

"Okay, let's talk about our week." she suggested. She hoped that they could get somewhere today.

* * *

Meanwhile, Parrish and his squad was at yet another crime scene. The crime scene was near a state preserve. Blood was heavy in the air, an old metallic scent. The pool of blood beneath the body strained the ground. Parrish shook his head and felt sick.

"These things never get any easier." Lance grimaced.

"Let's just get them the justice they deserve." Parrish stated.

* * *

That afternoon, Heather arrived at her workplace. Clint and Hinata were in the kitchen. Utakata and Fu were loading takeout cartons and bags in the delivery van. Shikamaru was at the register, while Shino helped Tenten wait on tables. Heather promptly went to help her coworkers.

Bronwen was in her office looking through applications.

"I need a good baker with no priors." she mused as she found several qualified individuals.

"Thank goodness. They seem like good candidates." she smiled. She then turned to applications for waitresses.

* * *

Elsewhere, Faustus and Dottie were up to no good. They walked through the city with such a cocky stride.

"What are we doing now, Doctor?" Dottie asked.

"We are making our mark, my dear." Faustus responded.

"Perfect!" Dottie smirked.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles had some alone time. Stiles loved being in Derek's arms.

"I can't seem to find a pattern with Bruce's case." Stiles was saying.

"His kidnappers must be experienced." Derek suggested.

"I'll have a look at known felons. Maybe that will help." Stiles decided. Derek kissed Stiles' cheek.

"Take a break. Spend some time with me." he suggested. Stiles smiled and nodded. He loved that idea very much.


	5. Clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives go through Bruce's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted next.

Lacrosse practice was long and tiring. The pack members on the team were even getting tired. One player gave up and just fell to the ground. Dylan blew his whistle and ran over to the player.

"You okay, kid?" he asked.

"Too much, coach." came the reply.

"Okay. Let's take a long break." he suggested. They all laid down off the field with ice cold bottles of water. They were so happy.

* * *

Meanwhile, the detectives searched Bruce's home. They searched under couches and his bed and looked for false panels.

"Guys, over here! Take a look at this!" Allison called. The other detectives rushed over. The clue was ripped clothing and some notebooks.

"This is the evidence we needed!" Stiles exclaimed.

"I'll get it to Parrish. We'll see if he can help." Derek said.

* * *

That evening, Brett and Liam went out on a date. They went to a grilling restaurant. They ate a lot of side dishes, beef, chicken, and pork. The boys had fun together. After the date, Brett walked Liam home but not before kissing him.

* * *

The next day, Steve took the teens and Boyd's siblings to Build-a-Bear-Workshop. The variety of bears and animals had the kids mesmerized. 

Ryan picked up a bear. Isaac got a panda, and Alicia got a limited edition bear. Malia opted for a coyote. The younger kids all got bears. They had so much fun putting stuffing into their chosen animal, and putting them together.

"Thank you, Mister," Benny smiled. Steve shook it off.

"It was no problem." he responded.

* * *

A few hours later, Bucky and Steve had some time to themselves. Steve was relaxed and happy. Bucky loved seeing him smile.

"Did the kids have fun?" Bucky asked.

"It was so much fun. They lit up when I took them!" Steve replied.

"Did you make one for yourself?" Bucky wanted to know.

"No, but I would definitely take our kids there." came the reply. Bucky kissed his husband and smiled.

"I like the sound of that."


	6. Special Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve delivers his commissions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5 as promised. Depending on how things pans out, ch 6 should be posted tmw.

Derek and Stiles had alone time. They cuddled in Derek's room. Stiles was warm in Derek's arms. He sighed and cuddled closer.

"How much hours have you slept this week?" Derek asked.

"Five hours a night. I can't let this case go until I figure out every possibility." Stiles replied.

"You can't do that. You'll make yourself sick." Derek said worriedly.

"I'm fine, babe. I'm used to sleeping less during cases." Stiles said in an attempt to reassure his worried boyfriend.

"No. You will sleep the whole night tonight. No work." Derek ordered. Stiles sighed but laid down anyway. There was no way he would win with Derek.

* * *

While Derek was telling Stiles to get some sleep, Ryan and Isaac helped Steve deliver commissions.

"Man, this painting looks gorgeous. It looks exactly like the Brooklyn Botanic Garden." Sam marveled.

"Thanks. I tried really hard to capture the mood." Steve smiled. They left Sam's office to finish their deliveries.

When gifted with the sakura tree painting, Ken sighed and grinned.

"This looks gorgeous. Thank you for making this. She'll love it." he declared. Steve smiled and said his goodbyes. He loved it when he made people happy with his art. Chris was last. When he unwrapped his painting, he looked close to tears.

"Thank you for this, Steve." he said. Steve hugged him,

"Anytime, man." he replied.

* * *

After lunch, Bucky and Steve had alone time. Bucky grinned at Steve's bright smile.

"Happy customers?" Bucky asked.

"Definitely. They were all so thankful." Steve smiled. Bucky kissed his cheek.

"I'm so proud of you." he said. Steve beamed and hugged him closer.

* * *

Meanwhile, the detectives went through their notes.

"So we found the clothing and journals. Parrish is still looking through them." Cora was saying. Just then a knock shook the door before it opened, revealing a man with sandy hair. He was wearing a blue cardigan over a blue t-shirt.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" Derek asked.

"Hi, my name is Samuel Sterns. Bruce Banner is my friend." the man said.

"Oh, please come in." Trip offered. They sat down with him to talk about Bruce and the case.

* * *

That evening, the Hale, Argent, and Townsend families gathered for dinner with Stiles, Danielle, Ryan, and Isaac.

They made steak with coleslaw, corn on the cob, and baked potatoes. They ate heartily and laughed around the table. Eventually, the table was cleared and Rose stood up to get dessert. Soon, a decadent Boston creme was sat on the table for dessert.

"I call first piece!" Ryan yelled causing everyone to laugh.


	7. Certified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Steve have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. RftG will be updated next.

Pepper met with Bucky, Peter, Jane, and Darcy. They paid attention to her as she spoke.

"We are dealing with a lot of issues since the arrest of Obadiah Stane." Pepper began. The group tensed at his name.

"What should we do?" Bucky asked.

"We'll make a public statement and then move forward." Pepper replied. Before she could resume speaking, the meeting was interrupted by unwanted visitors barging in the room.

"Ms. Potts, we are here for Mr. Stark." Loki announced. Pepper was livid.

"He is not here! Instead of pestering us, why don't you find my boyfriend?" she stated.

"Well, then give me a scoop on Stane." Christine Everhart cut in. Upon seeing the pesky reporter, Pepper instantly hit a button and Chris and Happy turned up to escort them out. As the protesting trio were dragged out of the room, Pepper clenched her fists. She was plain sick of the interruptions.

* * *

Meanwhile, Parrish and his team arrived at the new crime scene. It was an alleyway near the local park. The mess of blood and scratches showed the killer was in a hurry.

"This killer just kills to kill." Melinda said. Everyone groaned, Parrish in particular. He was tired of having to collect more and more bodies. They were all tired of informing families.

"Wait, Parrish, I see skin under their nails." Natasha called. Parrish visibly brightened.

"Really? Get CSI over here!" he commanded.

"I think we have our big break." he finished.

* * *

While Parrish and his team were occupied, Steve was dropping by to see Sam. Sam was just finishing up a therapy session. Sam ran his hand over his face and sighed.

"Is everything okay, man?" Steve asked.

"Back to back session. It's been a bad day for some." came the reply.

"Damn. There are no other therapists here." Steve winced.

"Well, Steve, maybe you should get a therapy license. Take the art therapy to a new level." Sam suggested hopefully.

"I've been studying for it in between sessions. I haven't taken the test yet." Steve replied.

"I could give you a recommendation after you pass." Sam mused.

"Thanks," Steve beamed, hugging his friend.

* * *

Elsewhere, Corrine was calm. She felt cocky and ready to close in. She whistled with a twisted smile.

"Time to meet your maker, Malia." she promised.

* * *

Bucky and Steve had alone time. Steve was talking to Bucky about the license.

"Are you taking the test?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah. It would be a change, but I can take my art further and help people." Steve replied. Bucky smiled,

"I will support you," he said, kissing Steve.


	8. Line Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives visit the police station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 will be posted next.

Boyd and Erica went out on a date. They went to the movies to watch Ghostbusters.

After getting regular coke, buttered popcorn and cookie dough bites, the couple found their seats and sat down to enjoy the trailers. They were getting so excited. The trailers of the movie were epic and they could wait to watch the movie.

Boyd threw his arm around Erica's shoulder. He was happy to watch the movie with his girlfriend.

* * *

While Boyd and Erica was sitting down, Bucky and Steve met with their caseworker.

The case worker typed away at her computer before turning to the potential parents.

"You guys have passed background checks, have financial stability, and have been approved." she said. The couple beamed and held each other's hand.

"I am pursuing my license to be a therapist." Steve mentioned.

"That is more than fine.'" the case worker responded before switching the subject.

"The kids are twins, a boy and a girl each. Their parents died recently." she explained. Then they went through all paperwork and legal procedures.

"Congratulations. You will be parents soon." she finished.

* * *

In the meantime, Tony was packing what little things he had taken to the safe house. He was stiff in his posture. He had been framed all along and had no way to defend himself.

Tony was ready now. He couldn't stay in hiding forever. He turned off the power to the safe house and made his way out.

* * *

While Tony was packing, the detectives went to the station. Tyler Wilkins gave them pictures of all recently released inmates. Using the wife's description, they looked through the pictures. After some searching, they found a match.

"This guy fits the description." Allison gasped.

"I think we should bring this to Parrish to be safe." Kira said. The file was given to Parrish when he came in for work that day.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles had some alone time. The pair cuddled into each other's side. The couple was finally fully relaxed.

"We are getting close to solving this." Stiles said.

"Good. The stress isn't good for you, Stiles." Derek responded.

"I know, but I get so absorbed in it, I can't let go." Stiles admitted. Derek kissed him.

"Just try for me, baby. I want you healthy." he requested. Stiles nodded.


	9. First Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a major disagreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Depending on how things pans out, ch 9 will be posted tmw.

Peter and Malia were at home. Malia was still shaken by the news of who her birth mother really was.

"Why, Dad? Why her?" Malia asked.

"I'm sorry, baby girl," he replied, hugging her. Malia fell to her knees and began to sob. Peter got down to let her lean on his shoulder while she cried. It broke his heart to hear her so broken.

* * *

While Peter was comforting Malia, Bucky and Steve were decorating their place. They'd finished the master bedroom and bath, and now was doing the kids' rooms. They would get to Drew and Aurora after they met with Iliana and Drew. Right now, the twins came first.

They painted, hung up photos, and moved furniture. The theme was Disney's Jungle Book. The room had bunk beds, the classic dressers and nightstands. They ordered a large toy chest and book shelves full of childhood books. When they were finished, they looked around at the completed room. There was a 5 piece table and chairs. Green and blue foam tiles covered the entire floor of the bedroom. Steve sniffed some but smiled,

"This is actually happening." he said. Bucky beamed and they hugged in their kids' room.

* * *

Elsewhere, Bruce could barely keep his eyes open anymore. He was so weak from the lack of water and food. He didn't want to die there.

While Bruce was drifting in and out of consciousness, the kidnappers bickered and yelled at each other.

"I don't want to do any of this!" one of the kidnappers shouted.

"I'll give you another moment to rethink that." the other man warned.

"I already have some issues without adding another murder charge to my rap sheet!" the first kidnapper fired back, as he spun and stormed towards the front door. The other man grabbed his knife and stabbed his partner repeatedly. He finally threw the knife on a table and stared down at his partner. He'd no choice.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mason and Liam played Mario Kart 8 to bond. The boys pushed and shoved each other as they played. The best friends needed this bonding time.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve were watching their favorite movie; The Sandlot. They smiled and laughed through the whole film. The couple loved the free time with each other. Bucky kissed Steve softly, happy to have him in his arms.


	10. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case may get off the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. RftG will be updated next.

Faustus and Dottie were smug. They were ready for the final phase. They gave orders to the mercenaries.

"Be ready in case we have unexpected guests." Faustus warned.

"Yes, sir!" the mercenaries chorused.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They relaxed and cuddled. They were happy about their new home.

"I think we child proofed everything." Bucky was saying.

"We need to put a lock on the studio door. I don't want them to get in the paint or tip over a heavy easel." Steve replied.

"We need to lock up the fine china." Bucky added.

"Right. We also need to gate the fireplace and doorways. Especially when we get closer to Iliana's delivery date." Steve nodded. Thank god that they had floor lamps so less worries there.

"Oh! That reminds me, i need a lock on my office too!" Bucky exclaimed. Steve kissed his husband's jaw. They had a lot to do for their new home.

* * *

The next morning, Parrish and his team got to another crime scene. The scene was a bloody mess. They covered their mouths to avoid vomiting.

"This is one sick bastard." Lance cursed.

"This is the ex-con they found." Parrish realized. The look detectives looked closer.

"You're right." Natasha said.

"I'll have to call the agency. This is a new break." Parrish said as he got out his phone and started to dial.

* * *

After lunch, Nick and Maria had a meeting. Fury was tired of the killings and gore.

"We I.D.'d the victim as an ex con." Maria was saying.

"Is that enough to get somewhere? I want this case over as soon as possible." Fury wanted to know.

"We linked him to Bruce's everyday routine. They got him on camera." Maria responded.

"Get the detectives, I will need their help here." Fury said. Maria left to make a few calls.

* * *

After dinner, the detectives called an emergency meeting. They were on edge with the new revelation.

"One of our kidnappers is dead, and it was the ex-con. " Derek said. The table was filled with confused and shocked chatter.

"What about the note? Should we listen to it and go to the warehouse?" Liam wanted to know.

"Why don't we split up? One goes to the warehouse and the other two take care of finding Bruce and fighting the Desert Wolf?" Boyd proposed. Everyone loved the idea, so they split up and went out to finish these cases.


	11. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives search abandoned buildings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted next.

_**conservatory garden, Central Park;** _

Malia's group consisting of herself, Erica, Allison, and Braeden met up with the Desert Wolf. The air was thick with tension and anger. Malia was extremely unhappy and wanted justice for her murdered family. Her friends and teammates were determined to help their friend, Braeden wanted closure. Corrine was out for blood. She wanted her powers dammit!

Malia abruptly lunged at Corrine, claws extended. Corrine slid to the side and sprang at Malia. Soon, the fight was well underway. The combatants wanted to rip each other to pieces. Only one could win.

* * *

While Malia was getting justice, Stiles, Kira, Brett, and Liam arrived at the warehouse. They were responding to the note they got. The quartet walked in and felt like something was off.

"I think that we are in a trap." Stiles said. The teens saw the others that had been lured. Pepper, Bucky, and some others sat in the warehouse.

As if on cue, Faustus and his partners turned on the lights and stepped forward.

"Isn't this lovely? They fell for it, too." he declared.

"And i thought just having Howard and Tony Stark was enough. Having their friends and loved ones are even more sweeter." he smirked.

* * *

 Derek, Cora, Boyd, and Isaac searched through the buildings. They had checked every abandoned building near where the ex-con had been found in order to look for Bruce.

Eventually, they found the old police department. It had been moved in an expansion into the city, but the old building had never been torn down. Walking through the front door, Isaac spotted a cell. He saw someone who looked very sickly. Looking closer, Boyd yelled.

"It's Bruce! It's really him." A figure walked out of the shadows holding an assault rifle.

"You finally found him, but you aren't taking him. You aren't leaving here alive." he declared. Derek and Boyd growled at him. While Isaac and Cora tried to figure out how they would get Bruce out safely.

* * *

The showdown was tense. Derek and Boyd stared down the kidnapper, who was trying to keep them all there. Cora had gotten the key from a hole in a wall and was waiting for a good time to get Bruce out. They didn't want him caught in the crossfire of the fight.

"Emil Blonsky. Your name came up when we looked into General Ross as a person of interest." Derek stated. Moments later, Blonksy erupted and started to shout.

"Screw Ross! He has no idea that I did this. The bastard has no guts to do what I did!" Blonsky ranted.

A patrolman was driving through the streets when he heard shouts coming from the station. He looked at the building strangely. Wasn't the old station supposed to be deserted? He decided to call it in. Soon, other police squad cars arrived to the building.

The police officers stepped out of their cars and shielded themselves behind makeshift shields. Some police officers even stormed the building.

"Freeze! Hands up in the air!" they declared. Cora took advantage of the chaos to unlock the cell door. Blonsky was taken into custody. Some officers rushed to Bruce's side. They radioed the station.

"We need an ambulance. One severely malnourished man is in need of dire medical attention." an officer said. The detectives were then taken to the station to give a statement.

* * *

  ** _New York-Presbyterian/Weill Cornell Medical Center;  
_**

Becca, Eric, and Stephen were looking through charts and checking on patients when an ambulance arrived. They looked up as the EMTs came rushing in carrying a gurney with an extremely ill man. The new patient was all too familiar.

"We have a severe case of dehydration and malnutrition here. He has not consumed food or water since he went missing a few weeks ago. BP dangerously low with a weak pulse. Fluids administered er route." one of the EMTs said.

"Bruce?!" Stephen yelled, rushing to the gurney. Bruce was unconscious and breathing shallow breaths. Bruce was promptly taken into the ICU for treatment.


	12. Arrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parrish and his team hand over the prisoners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Depending on how things pans out, ch 12 should be posted tmw.

Bucky woke up. Steve was laying by his bedside. Steve's face lit up when he saw his husband awake.

"Thank God, baby." he sighed in relief. Bucky tried to sit up in order to hug his husband, but Steve gently pushed him back down.

"No. You'll hurt yourself." came the reply.

"Come on, I just want to cuddle with you." Bucky groaned. 

"Okay, fine." Steve sighed as he relented. He then snuggled in close. Bucky sighed happily as he kissed Steve.

While Bucky and Steve were cuddling, Derek sat with Stiles as he was given a checkup. Stiles' scratches was disinfected and covered. He was examined for any deep wounds. Finally, the doctor pulled down his shirt and took off his gloves.

"You are okay. I see no signs of concussions or contusions." he declared.

"Can I go home?" Stiles asked hopefully.

"Yes, Mr. Stilinski." came the reply. Stiles beamed and hopped off the table. He signed the release forms and let Derek drive him home.

In the meantime, Braeden and Allison were cleared by the doctors. The women were happy that they didn't have to sit in some hospital for hours. They walked out, wanting to go home and fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Tony visited Bruce in the ICU. He brought flowers and balloons. The werewolf was hooked up to an IV and still had to drink juiced vegetables. Tony was worried. Bruce looked so frail and vulnerable. One of his doctors came in.

"Your friend here is strong. He is taking well to fluids." she said. Tony was relieved.

"Good. I was really scared." he responded. He set down the flowers and stayed to talk to his friend while he slept.

* * *

Two hours later, Tony and Pepper were alone in their penthouse. Tony went straight to Pepper after visiting Bruce. Pepper held Tony, trying to comfort him.

"The doctor said he would be fine. Don't worry." she reassured.

"I can't help but worry. He was abused and starved in a cell." Tony was solemn.

"I know Tony, but he is strong. When he wakes up, you can go back to joking with him, but he doesn't need you to be worried sick." Pepper replied. Tony and Pepper then kissed and cuddled. Tony was happy to be back with the woman he loved.

* * *

Meanwhile, Parrish and his team handed the prisoners over to the FBI and CIA. The prisoners sneered and were pissed off. Corrine and Blonsky cursed the officers out while Faustus vainly tried to get the muzzle off. Dottie was currently trying to escape the hand and leg shackles put on her.

"Be careful with Faustus. He has a muzzle on because he can hypnotize people." Lance warned.

"Keep all eyes on Dottie. She has tried to escape several times already." Natasha stated nodding towards the heavily restrained blonde.

"Okay. Thanks for the heads up." Sharon responded.

"I still can't believe Blonsky was our guy." one of the agents marveled.

"I would have put my money on Ross. He has been gunning for Dr. Banner since his daughter went missing." another agent added.

"He might get caught up in something later if he keeps holding this grudge." Parrish warned.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles were alone together. Stiles was cuddled into Derek's side.

"The case is finally over so I can sleep in all day." Stiles was saying.

"Not so fast. There is the paperwork and police statements." Derek warned. Stiles was grumpy so he huffed.

"The others can do all of that, right?" Derek chuckled and shook his head. He stole a kiss from a pouting Stiles.


	13. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day comes for Bucky and Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. RftG will be updated next.  
> Bucky and Steve's new home is partly furnished. The new stuff they ordered for the new rooms already arrived and was waiting to be unloaded. So the upper floors is well taken care of and the wolves won't have to go back and forth on the stairs with any beds and sofas.

Boyd, Derek, and Isaac volunteered to help Steve and Bucky move. Steve carried small lightweight items, while the wolves boosted the heavy stuff.

They finished placing the respective cartons in either the master bedroom, kitchen, studio, Bucky's office, and the den. Then they went to put the respective deliveries in the other rooms. The other two bedrooms were for guests.

The trio helped carry tables into the dining room and kitchen. The sofa and armchairs went into the den.

They helped set up Bucky's office. The new stuff had already arrived, so they had to put the computer desk and the respective equipment in their chosen places.

They assembled the book shelves and toy chest in the twins' room. The kids' rooms were well decorated and well furnished. One had twin beds, while the last two had a single bed each. There were drawers and bed stands. They'd just gotten started on the nursery. The nursery was pink with Disney companions.

"Thanks for the help, guys." Bucky smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fury and the Mayor had a press conference. The men braced the flashing lights and microphones.

"The massive crime wave is officially over. We have captured the serial killer and Dr. Bruce Banner's captor." the Mayor announced.

"Tony Stark was being framed, we found the real traitors." Fury added. The media went into a frenzy, yelling out questions.

"We'll take one question at a time." Fury stated.

* * *

While the Mayor and Fury were occupied, Peter and Chris went out with Allison and Malia. They wanted to bowl. They had fun showboating and bowling wildly. The girls were grateful for the day with their dads.

* * *

While the Argent-Hale family was bonding, Dylan and Bronwen closed the cafe for the day and took Ryan out for some family time. They went to a family restaurant. They had fun at IHOP, eating their pancakes with fruit and talking. The small family was so happy.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled in their new king sized bed. They were happy to be in each other's arms.

"Our new home is perfect." Steve said.

"I can't wait for the kids to come." Bucky grinned.

"Do you think they will like us?" Steve sighed. Bucky smiled and kissed his temple.

"They'll love us." he reassured.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter comes that changes someone's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. RtfG will be next to be updated.

The families and friends gathered for a hearty breakfast. They had different kinds of pancakes; blueberry and chocolate chip. Some were made plain with fruit fillings; strawberries and raspberries. There were toppings such as maple syrup, strawberry, and whipped cream.

They ate the pancakes happily, the pile of pancakes were slowly devoured. After clearing the table and clearing the dishes and pans, they set out for the day.

* * *

After lunch, Erica, Liam, Stiles, Boyd, Brett, and Derek went on a group date. They went to Starbucks. They had fun and bought some goods. Derek opted for americano, while the others had latte drinks. They got vanilla bean scones to go with their drinks. The treats were delicious and the couples bonded together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stark Industries was still busy as ever. The workers were assembling the products and the scientists were making new inventions.

Tony was happy to be back running things. However, he still had to deal with the smear campaign that Christine Everhart was heading against him. In the end, he had his lawyers file a massive libel and slander lawsuit that could end her career. Things were mostly the same as before he had to go on the run.

In the meantime, Bruce had finally been discharged from the hospital. Pepper had helped bring him home with Happy in tow. He was still a bit weak, but his supernatural healing was kicking in.

Bruce looked around his house and sighed. He no longer felt safe in his home. He wanted to move out because this was the place where his nightmare had begun. Pepper looked at her stricken looking friend in concern.

"Would you like to move into the Tower with us?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah." Bruce nodded. Soon, a moving crew came and moved all of his things into his own floor. He felt a bit safer.

* * *

The next day, Alicia was drawing in her room when her parents knocked on the door. When given permission, they entered and an open letter was held out to her. She took it and started reading. Moments later, she froze and stood. She then rushed into her parents' arms.

"I'm scared," she gasped. The letter revealed that Alicia was needed to testify at her kidnappers' trial.

"It is okay to be afraid." her dad whispered. The family hugged each other, thinking about what they can do.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The couple cuddled in their master bedroom. Bucky was wrapped around Steve, kissing his cheeks and lips.

"Stop. I'm trying to sleep," Steve giggled lightly.

"Nope. You are too cute." Bucky replied. Steve laughed outright before kissing Bucky.

"Such a sap." he smiled.

Derek and Stiles were finally alone. All of the paperwork was done and the others had went out for the evening. The couple was left alone in the apartment. The pair cuddled on the couch. Their bodies molded together and were relaxed.

"I slept a full night yesterday. Best feeling ever," Stiles said.

"That's great. Did you eat today?" Derek wanted to know.

"Yes. I had a sub and some fries. Not the healthiest, but I wasn't hungry anymore." Stiles replied. Derek kissed his temple.

"Great." he declared. Stiles smiled and accepted more kisses. Derek beamed before he showered him in love and affection. All of their friends were safe. There would be trying times ahead not just for them but their families too, but they had each other. They would make it through.


End file.
